gtafandomcom-20200222-history
GTA Online: Executives and Other Criminals
Executives and Other Criminals Trailer Soundtrack (Wham! - Everything She Wants) |game = Grand Theft Auto Online |release dates = December 15th, 2015 |front_image = Executives And Other Criminals.jpg |image_size = 300 |announced = December 10th, 2015 |preceded = Halloween Surprise |succeeded = Festive Surprise 2015 }} is a content update for Grand Theft Auto Online, exclusive to the Xbox One, PlayStation 4 and PC versions of the game. It was released on December 15, 2015. Description This update includes new customizable Penthouse Apartments, Stilt Apartments in the Vinewood Hills and the extravagant, fully staffed, and upgradeable Galaxy Super Yachts. It added several new vehicles, including luxury vehicles with armored variants. It also features a new Adversary Mode, Extraction, and the ability to create your own criminal organization, with paid bodyguards to protect you. Content Jobs/Services Adversary Modes One new Adversary Mode, Extraction, is available. VIP/CEO Work and Challenges Six new VIP/CEO Work missions are available: *Asset Recovery *Executive Deathmatch *Executive Search *Hostile Takeover *Piracy Prevention *Sightseer Six new VIP/CEO Challenges are available: *Auto Buyout *Courier Service *Due Dilligence *Market Manipulation *Most Wanted *Point to Point Character Customization Seventy-three new clothing options available (34 male clothing, 39 female clothing), consisting primarily of loungewear and swimming shorts for regular players, and special clothing items for VIP's and bodyguards. The ability to wear no shoes has also been added. Weapons Two new weapons available: Vehicles Twenty-five new vehicles available: Additions Safehouses Players can now buy up to five properties, giving them the potential to store up to 50 cars and 15 bicycles across all properties. New Penthouse and Stilt Apartments were also added on the Dynasty 8 website, these have a gold banner at the bottom of their image stating whether they are a Penthouse or Stilt Apartment. The following Stilt Apartments are available: *2044 North Conker Avenue *2045 North Conker Avenue *2113 Mad Wayne Thunder Drive *2117 Milton Road *2862 Hillcrest Avenue *2866 Hillcrest Avenue *2868 Hillcrest Avenue *2874 Hillcrest Avenue *3655 Wild Oats Drive *3677 Whispymound Drive Penthouse Apartments can be customized with one of 8 themes while the player is buying them on the Dynasty 8 website. Each theme has a picture of a room representing it. The following themes are available: *Modern *Moody *Vibrant *Sharp *Monochrome *Seductive *Regal *Aqua Alternate themes are only available in the following three apartments that were added: *Eclipse Towers, Penthouse Suite 1 *Eclipse Towers, Penthouse Suite 2 *Eclipse Towers, Penthouse Suite 3 Others *Players can create their own criminal organization, hire other players as Bodyguards, and take part in VIP work and challenges. Discounts & Bonuses 16/12/15= *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in all Adversary Modes. *Double GTA$ rewards in Sea Races. *25% off DockTease Services. *50% discounts on selected vehicle upgrades: **Armor **Bulletproof Tyres *50% discounts on selected items: **Body Armor **Gun Engravings **Pistol & Rocket Launcher ammo **Sniper Rifles Gallery GTAOnlineExecutivesAndOtherCriminals-GTAO-Artwork.jpeg|Artwork 1. GTAEaOC-GTAO-Artwork2.png|Artwork 2. TurretedLimo-GTAO-Screenshot.png|The Turreted Limo. Mamba-GTAO-Screenshot.jpg|The Mamba. Yacht-GTAO-Screenshot.png|The Galaxy Super Yacht. GTAOEaOC-GTAO-Screenshot.png Videos GTA Online Executives and Other Criminals Trailer GTA Online Executives and Other Criminals Update All DLC Contents Trivia *The track playing during the trailer is "Everything She Wants" by Wham!, which appears on Non Stop Pop FM in-game. **Curiously, the version that plays in the trailer is the extended version (the one with the extra verse and additional sound effects), while the one that plays in the radio is the original version. *Armored cars purchased from this update have 80% armor and bulletproof tires pre-installed. Navigation }}es:Actualización GTA Online: Ejecutivos y otros criminales de:GTA Online: Executives and Other Criminals hu:GTA Online: Executives and Other Criminals fr:GTA Online: Truands en col blanc Category:Downloadable Content Category:GTA Online Content Updates Category:GTA Online